Goldie the Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex
“ROAR!! and so on and so on, you get the gist of it. I am the big scary Tyrannosaurus Rex and you are but snacks to a displeased me. I offer you two choices; either you find me the book of Draconis or I have myself an early lunch." - Goldie the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Perhaps amongst the strangest of the magical creatures dwelling in the realm of Everfall, Goldie the T-Rex stands as both a powerful force out for his own ends, and an incredibly smart being with a fondness for magic, claiming himself to be one of the only true neutral beings in Everfall. Thanks to a Headband of Intelligence hanging around his neck, Goldie can speak, think, and command others just like any other being; and he has a prevelance for staying near Dinotown to do just that. Goldie can often be found barking orders at unwilling adventurers, in return for their spared lives and minor treasure. History Goldie was discovered in 1402 E.O.J by a set of adventurers, including one very rich centaur. At the time he was just your typical every day two tonne dinosaur with a taste for horse meat, but what came out of that situation was something much more beneficial for this rampaging dinosaur. Goldie ate the centaur - including the 4,000 gold pieces it had squirreled away in its sack, and soon after found that its skin had become infused with the enormous wealth giving him a golden lambent. The other adventurers lasted far longer than their fallen kin; their names and current whereabouts are currently unknown. The Wizard Astrid This wasn't Goldie's first time dealing with adventurers, being the massive beast he was, and soon others came to claim him as their own. This included a single wizard, going by the name Astrid, who cast charms upon a docile Goldie to entrance him as her own. She abused the dinosaur for thirty days and terrorised the people of DinoTown relentlessly in that time, but she did however make a single mistake. She allowed the charms to wear off. Once Goldie was free he leaped onto the wizard and gulped her down in one sitting as revenge for her abuse. Amongst the wizard's possessions was a 'Headband of Intellect '''that had managed to get tangled around his neck, and a Spellbook. Goldie became smarter, much smarter, gaining a newfound intelligence with the headband of intellect around his neck, and he used this intelligence to decipher the skilled magic of the spellbook the wizard had left him behind. Learning simple enchantments and spells in time, that would benefit him greatly for his own ambitions and desires. Forest King Over time Goldie became a competent wizard, specialising in fire magic and using the spellbook to discover the means to effectively communicate with other humanoids and intelligent races; his preferred method being to mould flames into images and use illusory scripts, but if he found himself in a rush he could always communicate with them telepathetically. In recent months, Goldie has been seen many times travelling with a small pack of velociraptors - it is suspected that he cast the spell awaken on them, proving how far his magical abilites have come in this short time. The velociraptors seem eager to please him and work efficiently together in a group, following his orders without question. During the Druid Wars, rumours were circling that Goldie was maneuvering a small army of awakened creatures to attack Dinotown, but thanks to the war, his plans have come to a halt. As of now, Goldie has proclaimed himself to be the Ruler of the Forests around Dinotown and all those that dwell within it. Druid Wars During Druid Wars Goldie came to an uneasy truce with the people of Dinotown, as they shared a similar goal; to be free of the druid magic threatening their livelihood. At this time, Goldie's velociraptors helped to protect and guide any adventurers that wandered into the forest, with Goldiue acting as the primary protector of the forest itself. Personality As mentioned previously, Goldie may very well be one of the few truly neutral beings in Everfall. Neither good nor evil, he serves only at the discretion of his own ambitions - he is just as likely to work with you, as he is to eat you afterwards. Being a Tyranosaurus Rex, he is still a ferocious killer and will usually hunt to satisfy his hunger should the opportunity arise. Unlike his awakened kin, Goldie is incredibly smart, claiming to be smarter than most other humanoids on Everfall; his intelligence has allowed to realise that he can bargain with people rather than just eat them, and that they can be useful in procuring his goals. Perhaps the most fatal part of his newfound intellect is the knowledge that he no longer needs to get his hands dirty, he can just get adventurers and passers through the forest to do what he wants. Most of the time he'll hire them with the massive amount of resources he's collected, but other times he'll just kidnap him, and planes save them if they don't get what he wants. Goldie has an uneasy relationship with Dinotown, and while he doesn't directly attack the town, he isn't welcome within its walls. This leads to having adventurers perform the interim, speaking on his behalf to the mayor and communicating his commands. Ambitions It is no secret that Goldie has been searching for details on the Dragons and Draconis; the progenitor of Dragonborns, many of whom have settled on the hill that Dinotown now stands upon. Seeing himself as the heir to the dragons, he aims to discover the truth behind their disappearance and the method in which to harness the pure arcana powers of the dragons (''see Graychurch Family Line for more information). So far in this goal, he has found 'The Book of Draconis', a prized goal with an unfortunate result, despite his efforts Goldie cannot read Draconic. Accomplishments ● Goldie is an awakened Tyrannosaurus Rex. ● Defeated a 13th level wizard in single combat. ● Goldie is an accomplished wizard, perhaps the only non-humanoid to become a wizard. ● Defeated a centaur, an elf and caused the rest of an adventurer party to flee. ● Knocked out and kidnapped a different adventuring party. ● Awakening six velociraptors.